Hopes and Dreams
by Airisu7
Summary: Misty is a nice girl who thinks a lot about the environmental around her. Gary is one of the biggest troublemakers at the school which didn't seem to care less about the people around him. After an event, Misty has a feeling that he's different from his friends and gains a crush on him. But is that true? Ego and contest shipping.


I scrunched up my face in disgust as I picked up the trash from the floor in the school's main hall. You're probably wondering why I'm picking up the trash? Well that's because Gary Oak and his friends knocked over the trashcan when they were joking around, and now there was trash everywhere! Typical them. And now _I_ had to pick the trash, because no one else wanted to voluntary pick it up! I really hate littering, and I guess you could call me an Environmental Freak. Just as I picked up an empty soda can, I saw Gary strolling down the main hall towards me. Ugh, why now?

"What are you doing?" He asked.

'Picking up trash, duh!' I thought as I gritted my teeth. "What does it look like?" I finally answered.

"You're playing with the trash?" He answered and chuckled.

I rolled my eyes as I continued to pick up more trash. He stared at me for a moment before he kneeled down next to me.

"That's nice of you," he said as he picked up some trash as well. "I'll help you."

Wait, what? Did he just say he was going to help me? I gazed into his chocolate brown eyes. He looked like he was serious. When he noticed I was looking at him, he flashed me a dazzling smile. Even though he was friends with the biggest troublemakers at school, I had a feeling that Gary was different.

"Hello? Earth to Misty!" May waved her hand in front of me.

"Huh, what?" I slowly came back to reality.

"You were zoning out, for the fifth time this day," May said as she rolled her eyes.

"I was?" I asked. We were heading home after a long day at school. But for some reason I thought the day went pretty fast. I couldn't stop thinking about Gary, and that clearly annoyed May because I was zoning out every time I thought about him.

"What's on your mind?" May asked suspiciously after two minutes of silence.

"Um… That…" I faked a smile as I glanced at the clock. "Oh no! The clock is 15.40! I promised my sisters to make dinner today! See you tomorrow, May!" I ran all the way home and slammed the front door shut. I felt bad for lying to May, but I didn't feel like telling her about Gary. Not yet. One of my sisters, Violet, showed up from the living room door.

"Are you trying to break the door?" She asked, clearly annoyed.

"I'm sorry," I said with a sigh as I took off my shoes. I have three older sisters; Daisy, Lily and Violet. They had mood swings, sometimes they're nice, and other times they're mean. My Mum and Dad died when I was about two year old, so I don't remember much about them. I walked upstairs to my room and threw myself on the bed. I reached after my notebook and began flipping through it. I found a blank page and began doodling hearts and 'Gary' on it. Just then my phone beeped. I pulled it out from my pant pocked and checked it.

**Sender: May**

**Date: 15/09 Time: 16.05**

**Message: Why won't you tell me your little 'secret?' I'm dying with curiosity!**

I smiled slightly at the text. May was the most curious person I knew!

**Sender: Misty**

**Date: 15/09 Time: 16:07**

**Message: I'll tell you tomorrow, promise =P**

I pulled my notebook back to my backpack to be sure my sister didn't find it. They could snoop through my stuff when I was at school. For a couple of years ago they found my diary, and after that day I promised myself to never write diary ever again.

"Can you tell me now, Misty?" May asked as she walked up to me at school the next day.

"Good morning to you too, May," I joked as I opened my locker door.

"He he, I have thought about what your 'secret' possibly could be all night," May said as she yawned.

"Well," I said as I pulled out my English book. "I think I may have a crush on Gary."

"WHAT!?" May said with a shocked expression. "How? He's one of the most popular guys at school, and we are one of the most unpopular!"

I stared at May. "Does that mean I can't like him?"

"No, no! I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"

I patted her on the head, "Just kidding!"

May pouted and looked at the other students. "To be honest, I sort of like Drew."

"Drew?" I asked as I slammed my locker door shut. "That green haired guy who thinks so high of himself?"

May nodded. "But he doesn't notice me… Almost every girl in the whole school is after him."

"How do you know?" I asked as we headed to the English class. "Have you talked to him?"

"Yep, I tried to talk to him during the lunch break yesterday, but he was too busy fixing his hair," May said and sweatdropped anime style.

"Typical him," I said, sweatdropping as well.

"What about you?" May asked as we entered our classroom. "Have you spoken to Gary?"

I smiled slightly. "Yes, yesterday. He helped me picking up the trash at the main hall."

"Wait, what?" May stopped and looked at me. "When did you start picking up trash?"

"Oh, you know, I hate littering and such stuff."

"Oh, I forgot that," May said, taking a seat at the window row.

I took the place next to her and yawned. I hated English class, but today I was sort of excited. Mainly because Gary had English class with me. I looked around at the other students. I noticed Gary in the back of the classroom, talking with his friends. When he noticed me looking at him, he smiled and waved to me. I smiled back and waved as well. I could tell today was going to be a great day!

**I hope you liked it! And BTW, if you have any ideas, feel free to leave them in the review**


End file.
